Historically, vehicle operators of haul vehicles (e.g., mines) wanted maximum performance to maximize productivity of the haul vehicles. Diesel electric drive systems were tuned to extract the maximum power out of the engine without regard to fuel efficiency. As the mining environment evolves, mines are becoming increasingly concerned with efficiency and are willing to accept minor impact on production.